Fate Ad Vitam Aeternam
by Alexendra 1889
Summary: Fuyuki, Japon. Emiya Eri, Hortensia Stepan, Sofia-Ri Andrew, Ryuudo Alexeï, Matou Thalia, Tohsaka Tokiomi et Neals Nico. Tous ont été choisit. Contre leur gré ou non. Pour participer à une guerre sans merci, qui leur montrera les pires aspects de l'être humain... comme les meilleurs. Ainsi se déroulera la Sixième Guerre du saint Graal.


**CHAPITRE I :**

 _« Alors ça y est… tu t'en vas pour de bon ?_

 _\- Oui… tu sais, je rêvais depuis longtemps de faire ce voyage humanitaire !_

 _\- Je sais… Mais cela fait drôle de se dire que tu pars à l'autre bout du monde… Je sais que tu as fait ce que tu pensais être le meilleur, et j'en suis très fière._

 _\- Merci… tu sais, ce voyage, aller sauver des vies à l'autre bout du monde, c'est en quelque sorte une manière de commencer à sauver le monde non ?_

 _\- Oui ! Sans doute ! »_

Le train arriv 30 précises à la gare de Fuyuki. Pas une minute de retard. La voix sonore sortant des haut-parleurs incita les voyageurs à descendre du train et leur souhaita aussi un agréable séjour chez eux. Ce message s'adressait, bien évidemment, aux touristes venus apprécier la beauté des lieux. Les ports coulissantes du train s'ouvrirent, et une foule sortit de ce train, souriante, joyeuse, recouverte de sacs. Aucun doute, ils allaient tous passer un excellent séjour.

Cependant, bien que cela ne se lise pas sur son visage, il n'allait pas en être de même pour une certaine jeune fille assise côté fenêtre du train, qui venait de se lever pour, elle aussi, descendre du train. D'un geste nonchalant elle écarta une mèche de cheveux blancs ondulés de son visage, et regarda les lieux de ses yeux noisette. Elle connaissait bien cette gare, pour y avoir pris le train de nombreuses fois.

Elle observa les lieux, sa valise à côté d'elle. Un cri retentit derrière elle, et dans le brouhaha de la foule, elle distingua tout de même son prénom. A peine eut-elle le temps de tourner la tête que quelqu'un la percuta. Elle se retrouva à terre, la personne qui l'avait percutée aussi. Toutes deux se relevèrent vite, et la jeune fille fut face à une femme d'une trentaine d'années, à la chevelure blanche comme la sienne, une frange qui cachait presque son œil gauche, et des yeux rouges, plutôt de type caucasienne. Dans ses vêtements que l'on aurait davantage assimilés à de la haute couture qu'à des vêtements décontractés, elle sortait du lot. « Ah ! Eri _(nda : se prononce Eiri)_ je suis désolée ! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

\- Non ne t'en fait pas tante Illya, je vais bien, sourit Eri.

\- Tant mieux ! ». Et sur ces mots, Illyasviel serra sa nièce dans ses bras, étreinte que la jeune fille lui rendit avec un sourire. Illya caressa les cheveux d'Eri un instant, et tapota sa joue. « Même là où il fait beau et chaud ta peau ne prend pas une seule couleur c'est désespérant… soupira sa tante en la regardant.

\- Bah… ce n'est pas bien grave, répondit Eri, en marchant à côté d'Illya. Sinon, tu es venue à pied au quelqu'un t'a emmenée ?

\- J'ai demandé à Sella de m'emmener… Leysritt est restée avec Iri, expliqua Illya en sortant de la gare. Viens, la voiture est juste là-bas ! ». Eri hocha la tête, et suivit sa tante jusqu'à la voiture, où les attendait Sella, une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges, ressemblant à Illya, adossée à la voiture. Ses cheveux blancs étaient noués en une tresse et elle portait une chemise verte ainsi qu'un jean. Eri eut un sourire à cette vision. Elle avait toujours connu Sella avec son uniforme de travail, la voir habillée ainsi la changeait… en bien. Quand elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur elle déclara : « Bonjour Sella !

\- Oh… Bonjour Eri, votre voyage s'est bien passé ? demanda Sella, tandis qu'Illya entrait dans la voiture.

\- Oui, à merveille » sourit Eri, en montant à son tour dans la voiture. Quand tout le monde fut installé à son aise, Sella démarra, et Illya se tourna soudainement vers sa nièce. « Tu ne veux pas passer quelques jours au château ? Cela m'ennuie de te laisser seule dans cette maison…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Tante Illya, je préfère rester à la maison, ça me rappellera des souvenirs…

\- Tu sais, soupira Illya, ton père n'aurait pas voulu que tu reviennes après sa mort. Il aurait voulu que tu continues ta mission humanitaire au lieu de revenir au Japon. Tu es médecin de terrain non ? Pas médecin d'hôpital… tu t'ennuierais ici…

\- Mais non… et puis… il fallait que je revienne. Vraiment. C'était important. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la maison à l'abandon, bien sûr je sais que Sakura serait venue l'entretenir de temps en temps, mais quand même.

\- Ah là là… je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire maintenant que tu es là… autant que tu restes ici, soupira Illya. Sella, tourne à gauche s'il te plaît.

\- Je me demande tout de même ce qu'est devenue la maison… j'espère qu'elle est en bonne état encore, j'ai appris qu'une tempête avait frappé la côte…

\- Tout va très bien, je connais quelqu'un qui y a veillé… ». Eri rit en entendant cela, elle voyait très bien que qui sa tante voulait parler, et cela lui mettait du baume au cœur que même après sa mort, on avait veillé sur la mémoire de son père. « Et après avoir fait l'état des lieux, déposé tes affaires, et salué tout le monde, que feras-tu ?

\- Aucune idée… je passerai peut-être à l'université de l'Association des Mages de Fuyuki… je vais voir, j'irai peut-être me promener aussi, je ne sais pas encore, ou j'irai dormir ! s'exclama Eri en riant.

\- Ça peut-être pas mal aussi… » sourit Illya. La voiture conduite par Sella s'arrêta finalement une dizaine de minutes plus tard, dans un quartier où l'on trouvait exclusivement des maisons typiquement japonaises. Sella s'arrêta devant la plus grande du quartier, et la plus ancienne aussi. Illya descendit de la voiture et saisit la valise de sa nièce, tandis que celle-ci descendait à son tour, observant les lieux qui n'avaient pas changé. Après une grande inspiration, Eri franchit le portail et se retrouva dans la cour, découvrant avec une agréable surprise le jardin en parfait état. Même maintenant que son père était mort, ce lieu respirait la convivialité. « Eri ! s'exclama soudainement une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, mais qui paraissait pourtant bien plus jeune, aux cheveux brun clair, et aux yeux bleu azur.

\- Oh ! Rin ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! ». Eri serra l'amie de son père dans ses bras. Rin Tohsaka avait été une grande amie de son père, et d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Eri l'avait toujours connue. « Ton voyage s'est bien passé, au moins ? Ils ont été aimables là-bas ?

\- Ils n'ont pas le temps d'être aimables, là-bas. Tu sais, ils n'y pensent pas vraiment…

\- Ils pourraient au moins être reconnaissants ! soupira Rin en faisant la moue et en croisant les bras. Quand je pense au temps que tu leur as consacré !

\- Pour la bonne cause ! soupira Eri. En tout cas… c'est toi qui as remis le jardin en état ? La maison aussi ?

\- Non… quand je suis arrivée tout était déjà fait. Mais je suppose que c'est à cause de Sakura, elle a dû se charger de tout une fois encore, expliqua Rin.

\- Au fait ! Où est-elle ? demanda Eri en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle s'excusait de ne pas être là, mais son petit dernier a la grippe… elle a préféré resté avec lui, tu comprends ? demanda Rin en entrant dans la maison.

\- Oui, bien sûr !

\- Allez viens… même si elle n'est pas venue elle a quand même laissé quelque chose de délicieux à manger Illya ! interpella Rin, tu veux rester avec nous ?

\- Hihi, non merci Rin, je vais rentrer au château des Einzbern ! sourit Illya en serrant sa nièce dans ses bras. Allez, Eri, à un de ses jours peut-être !

\- Evidemment ! ». Eri fit un signe de main à Sella qui lui rendit un sourire, et s'en alla à l'intérieur de la maison, prenant soin de retirer ses chaussures. Elle croyait encore entendre son père lui dire de retirer ses bottes boueuses, alors qu'elle passait son temps dans le jardin.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, loin du tumulte de la gare de Fuyuki ou du retour d'Eri chez elle, une discussion avait eu lieu. Cette discussion n'était pas une discussion ordinaire, certainement pas donc, une discussion que l'on aurait pu avoir autour d'un café, non. Il fallait être ici d'un certain milieu social pour comprendre de quoi parlaient ses gens, sans quoi on risquait de les prendre pour des fous.

Cette discussion avait été menée dans le cadre de négociations, longues et infructueuses dans un premier temps, mais excessivement bénéfiques dans le deuxième. Une discussion opposant de grandes entités du monde magique, l'Association des mages et la Sainte Eglise. Deux envoyés. Tous deux choisis pour une guerre. Tous deux possédants des Sceaux de Commandements. Deux hommes. Puissants et intelligents.

Le premier homme, celui de la Sainte Eglise était arrivé le premier sur les lieux du rendez-vous. Habillé dans sa tenue de prêtre, il se fondait dans la foule avec habilité et subtilité. De plus, il était aimable et enjoué, mais avait un visage mélancolique la plupart du temps, et souriait peu. Des mèches de cheveux blonds cachaient légèrement ses yeux bleus océan, et s'accordaient quelque peu avec son teint pâle. Il était jeune et étonnamment séduisant. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient s'accordaient à dire qu'il était modeste, gentil, mais aussi parfois manipulateur et sans scrupule.

Le deuxième homme, celui de l'Association des mages, était radicalement différent de son interlocuteur. En premier lieu, ses vêtements ne correspondaient en rien à l'uniforme traditionnel que portaient les mages de l'Association. Il portait donc une chemise noire, décontractée, un jean noir lui aussi qui ne faisait que faire ressortir davantage son teint pâle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés vers l'arrière, ne laissant qu'une mèche de cheveux cacher une cicatrice qui lui balafrait la partie haute du visage. Ses yeux rougeoyants s'accordaient avec le bracelet de cuir rouge et noir qu'il portait au poignet. Il était arrogant, manipulateur, et froid. Mais étonnamment séduisant. Il semblait légèrement plus vieux que son interlocuteur.

Quand les deux hommes furent face à face, loin de la ville, ils se jaugèrent du regard quelques instants, et l'homme de l'Association des Mages lança, d'une voix forte et assurée : « Pas de _Servant_ , on dirait…

\- Pour vous non plus » rétorqua le blond. Le brun eut un sourire. Cela n'allait vraiment plus tarder. L'invocation serait bientôt achevée. « Et si nous nous présentions ? suggéra celui-ci, ni vous ni moi ne souhaitons nous battre sans connaître le nom de l'autre je me trompe ?

\- Non… vous avez raison, confirma le jeune prêtre. Mais il est en général plus poli de donner son nom en même temps qu'il nous prend l'envie de demander celui de l'autre, ne pensez-vous pas ?

\- Mmh… Dans ce cas… je suis Andrew Nuada-Re Sofia-Ri, chef de la famille Sofia-Ri, et membre de l'Association des Mages, à vous maintenant.

\- Je suis Stepan Hortensia, prêtre, Inquisiteur et membre de la Sainte Eglise, se présenta le blond en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- Hm… qui aurait cru qu'un homme au visage d'ange soit en réalité un tueur de sang-froid… commenta Andrew, enfin, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, venons-en aux choses sérieuses.

\- Puisque c'est ainsi… vous comme moi possédons quelque chose qui intéresse l'autre, non ? demanda Stepan, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- En effet, mais je suppose qu'un échange de bons procédés seul ne suffira pas à la Sainte Eglise, n'est-ce pas ? Que voulez-vous de plus ? questionna Andrew.

\- Rien. L'échange de bons procédés sera amplement suffisant, la simple satisfaction de voir l'Association des Mages tomber aussi bas suffit à ravir la Sainte Eglise, ajouta le jeune homme blond, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Toi… espèce de… ». Andrew se stoppa net dans sa phrase. Même s'il refuserait de l'admettre, l'Association des Mages avait subi des dommages importants, et avait besoin de la Sainte Eglise. Pas question d'énerver un de ses membres. « Un accord à l'amiable donc ?

\- A l'amiable, confirma Stepan. Juste un échange.

\- Un simple échange… n'est-ce pas trop simple pour l'Eglise ?

\- La Sainte Eglise a, à l'heure actuelle, d'autres choses à régler, soupira le blond. Elle veut un _Master_ , mais elle ne veut pas se mêler de ses histoires. Ainsi, l'accord se fera à l'amiable. Il n'y a pas le temps pour de la négociation.

\- Très bien… ». Andrew se retourna un instant et fit signe à quelqu'un présent dans la voiture qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici d'apporter un coffret de bois. Stepan en fit de même. Et, quand ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau face à face, le silence s'installa. « Chacun d'entre nous détient ici un artefact qui invoquera un esprit héroïque puissant, déclara Stepan, mais la compatibilité que nous aurons avec lui reste secondaire, ainsi cet échange a lieu.

\- Ainsi chacun d'entre nous se confie un artefact qui lui sera utile lors de cette guerre sacrée, poursuivit Andrew, que le Saint Graal en soit témoin nous échangeons ceci pour pouvoir se battre de la manière la plus exemplaire et équivoque possible pour le Saint Graal.

\- Pour le Saint Graal » acquiesça Stepan. Sur ces mots, chacun tandis son coffret de bois à l'autre. La question de la compatibilité ne se posait en réalité pas. Il s'agissait juste d'histoires de famille. De très vieilles histoires de famille. Quand chacun eut saisit le coffret qui lui était destiné, ils se tournèrent le dos d'un geste sec, et se dirigèrent vers leur voiture respective. Stepan regarda Andrew monter dans sa voiture, un sourire aux lèvres. « Profite bien de ce moment de répit, stupide mage, tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu… » pensa-t-il en caressant le dos de la boîte qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

* * *

« Alexeï ? Eh ! Alexeï ! Tu m'écoutes dit ? » demanda Thalia Matou, dans son uniforme scolaire, ses cheveux violets foncés attachés en chignon, son œil bleu valide fixant intensément le dénommé Alexeï, qui venait juste de l'entendre et qui lui répondit : « Ah ! Thalia… désolé, j'étais concentré sur autre chose…

\- Oui j'ai vu ça, soupira Thalia en mordillant son crayon, visiblement contrariée, ses mains cachées dans les manches de son gilet rouge, sans prêter la moindre attention au cours.

\- Navré, vraiment, répondit Alexeï, en écartant une mèche de cheveux auburn de son visage, je ne voulais pas te vexer.

\- Non, non ne t'en fais pas, je ne me vexe pas… c'est juste que tu es tout le temps dans la lune… c'est… fatigant à force, expliqua la jeune fille.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Et puis il y a ça aussi ! soupira Thalia en levant les yeux au ciel, tu t'excuses tout le temps ! Tu ne fais rien de mal pourtant !

\- Je sais… mais comme j'ai l'impression que cela t'embête je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'excuser ». Thalia le regarda avec de grands yeux et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras comme pour s'endormir sur son bureau, rougissante. Alexeï l'avait toujours mise mal à l'aise, car il était franc, honnête et savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait. Ça l'énervait et ça lui plaisait à la fois. Mais surtout, cela la gênait. De son côté Alexeï passa sa main dans ses cheveux longs et ondulés, ne sachant pas s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal ou non. La sonnerie retentit avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui poser la question et Thalia sortit presque en courant de la salle, sans l'attendre. Alexeï soupira. Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais les autres.

A son tour il sortit de la salle de classe, et, quand une main se posa sur son épaule il se retourna et regarda la personne qui venait de faire ça. Tohsaka Tokiomi. Un ami, un grand ami, qui semblait être le seul à le comprendre. Il était grand, aussi grand qu'Alexeï, avait de magnifiques yeux verts et des cheveux bruns comme ceux de sa mère, Rin. « Eh bien alors Ryuudo t'en fais une tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Tokiomi, le regardant avec un grand sourire.

\- Je crois, Tohsaka, que je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre ta cousine…

\- Thalia ? Ah… tu sais je crois qu'elle pense exactement la même chose de toi, lança Tokiomi dans un sourire.

\- Suis-je une personne si difficile à comprendre que ça ? s'étonna Alexeï.

\- Plutôt oui… Mais avec le temps on finit par s'y habituer et… oh bon sang ! As-tu vu l'heure Ryuudo ? Il faut que je me dépêche, sinon ma mère va me tuer…

\- Ah ? s'étonna Alexeï en sortant du bâtiment avec son ami.

\- Oui ! Je la connais, elle n'aime pas que j'arrive en retard, a demain, Ryudoo ! ». Tokiomi salua son ami d'un signe de la main et rattrapa en courant Thalia, tandis qu'Alexeï prit le chemin opposé à celui de Tokiomi et Thalia. Il connaissait bien Fuyuki et aimait bien flâner dans les rues dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Son sac à la main, sa veste sur l'épaule et sa chemise déboutonnée légèrement, il avait tout de l'adolescent décontracté au premier abord. Mais quand on le connaissait vraiment, on découvrait qu'il avait un esprit complexe. Très complexe.

Il voyait le monde d'une manière totalement différente de celle des autres, et avait un attrait tout particulier pour la magie, et pour les rites anciens (impliquant des sacrifices ou non). Il rêvait de découvrir le monde que connaissaient les autres, de vivre dans leur réalité, et de les comprendre. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste de comprendre les autres. Il serait prêt à tout faire pour cela, absolument tout. Une douleur lancinante lui déchira la main et il en coula du sang quand il la regarda. Sans doute s'était-il blessé sans faire attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il serra par réflexe le pendentif qu'il portait autour de son cou, et reprit sa route vers le temps Ryuudou. Il était en effet le fils du prêtre de ce temple.

* * *

« Bon, Eri, je vais devoir y aller… soupira Rin en se levant, j'ai été ravie de parler avec toi, mais… si je ne rentre pas maintenant, et après mon fils, il va réussir à me faire dire que je ne dois plus lui faire de reproches sur ses retards !

\- Attends, je te raccompagne ! s'exclama Eri en se levant.

\- C'est gentil à toi, Eri… mais tu n'es pas obligée, nota Rin en enfilant ses chaussures.

\- Si, si, j'insiste, répliqua Eri. En tout cas… merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi depuis la mort de Papa.

\- Bah voyons, c'est normal enfin ! Ton père était un ami, et nous lui étions tous vraiment redevables, il a toujours eu à l'esprit de faire passer les autres avant lui… Un peu comme toi d'ailleurs.

\- Est-ce si mal ? demanda Eri, je veux dire… vouloir aider et sauver les gens c'est bien non ?

\- Euh… oui, bien sûr… répondit Rin, prise au dépourvu, mais… il faut aussi penser à soi, aussi, tu comprends ? Bien sûr ton père a fini par le comprendre mais il l'a fait un peu tard je trouve. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il continuer à veiller sur les autres. Tout en veillant à ne pas se négliger. Même si les autres primaient quand même sur lui.

\- Je n'en suis pas encore là je te signale… j'ai quitté ma mission humanitaire pour revenir ici ! Ça je l'ai fait pour moi, et pour personne d'autre, rétorqua Eri, plantée devant Rin.

\- Je… c'est vrai tu as raison, approuva Rin en souriant. Bon, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles, tu n'hésites surtout pas ! Compris ?

\- Compris ! ». Rin sourit, fit un signe de main à Eri et s'en alla, prenant la direction de son propre manoir, d'un pas rapide. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle rentre avant son fils. Et ce le plus rapidement possible !

Eri la regarda s'en aller, la laissant seule dans la maison dans laquelle elle avait habité, autrefois, avec son père. Une bouffé de nostalgie s'empara de la jeune fille. Son père était mort un mois auparavant, elle n'avait pas été là pour lui. En réalité c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de ne pas partir, de ne pas abandonner sa mission humanitaire, et elle n'avait pas été présente pour son enterrement non plus. Elle savait qu'il ne lui en avait pas voulu, et qu'il avait été fier d'elle, mais elle aurait préféré être présente tout de même.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs referma la porte derrière elle, et s'avança dans le couloir dans la maison. L'endroit était toujours aussi lumineux et accueillant, mais le souvenir de son père demeurait présent. Surtout qu'il était mort jeune, il avait à peine quarante-trois ans. Eri avait aujourd'hui vingt ans, et sa mère était morte quelques temps après sa naissance, si bien qu'elle ne l'avait jamais connu. Son père en parlait peu, mais quand il en parlait Eri avait toujours sentit du respect et de l'amour dans sa voix. De ce que la jeune femme savait, leur relation n'avait duré que trois années avant sa mort, si bien qu'Eri était fille unique.

Elle avait toujours eu pour vocation d'aider les autres, et cela était passé par devenir médecin, et malgré son jeune âge elle était un véritable prodige. Elle avait fait ses études rapidement, et avait appris à soigner les gens sur le terrain, lors de missions humanitaires. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas des méthodes… conventionnelles. Sinon jamais elle n'aurait pu être reconnue comme médecin dans un laps de temps aussi court. Son père, aidé de Rin et d'Illya, lui avait enseigné la magie, toutes sortes de magies, du renforcement à la projection, en passant par les sortilèges de bases.

Mais il s'était avéré qu'elle était extrêmement douée pour un type de magie : celui des soins. De plus elle avait aussi un don, que l'on apparenterait à une connaissance à sa disposition, illimitée et impressionnante. Elle avait développé la capacité de se connecter à n'importe quelle source de savoir : livres, lettres, ordinateurs, archives. Ce qui lui était très utile quand elle avait un problème et qu'il lui fallait une solution. Elle en était sûre, cette capacité lui venait de sa mère.

Lors de ses voyages humanitaires, Eri avait développé ce sentiment de vouloir sauver tout le monde, mais jusqu'à présent, sa connaissance ne lui avait pas apporté de solution. Alors elle ne savait pas comment faire, et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Et cette solution elle passait son temps à la chercher, et elle cherchait donc à aider les autres à tout prix. Comme son père.

* * *

« Tout m'a l'air en place… Non ? Mmh… Voyons voir… ah ! C'est ça ! ». Nico Neals eut un sourire triomphant. Du haut de ses onze ans et quelque, avec un sourire comme celui qu'il arborait, il faisait peur. Dans sa chambre de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Fuyuki, dans son pyjama bleu à rayures blanches, assis dans un fauteuil de bureau à roulettes, pieds nus, Nico avait tracé au sol un pentacle, et commencé un rituel d'invocation. Caché par un bandage, sur sa main gauche, des Sceaux de Commandements. Posé au fond de la chambre, en face de lui, l'artefact qui allait pouvoir lui permettre d'invoquer un _Servant_ : _Assassin._ Il espérait que le _Servant_ en question allait répondre à son appel, et qu'ainsi il pourrait entrer dans la Sixième Guerre du Graal.

Il clôtura son pentacle, et après vérification de la fermeture des portes et des fenêtres de sa chambre, il se posta devant son pentacle en face de l'artefact qui allait lui servir à l'invocation. Il s'était étonné d'une cérémonie si simple, et pourtant, elle sera suffisante pour invoquer un esprit héroïque. Nico essuya son front perlant de sueur due au stress, et écarta au passage quelques mèches de cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Ses yeux vert émeraude scrutaient la pièce.

* * *

« Mais Mère ! Vous êtes sûre que… enfin je veux dire… bafouilla Thalia en regardant sa mère, Sakura, tracer un pentacle au sol.

\- J'aurais préféré Thalia ne pas en arriver là. Mais tu as été choisie par le Saint Graal, il est donc de ton devoir de te battre ! répliqua sa mère d'un ton sans appel.

\- Très bien… ». Thalia attacha ses cheveux violets en un chignon lâche et retira ses mains de ses manches, laissant ainsi apparaître des Sceaux de Commandements. Sakura Matou la regarda faire et lui demanda : « Tu te rappelles du rituel ?

\- Oui, je m'en rappelle ». Sakura hocha la tête, et regarda sa fille, Thalia, dix-neuf ans.

* * *

Dans l'église de Fuyuki, Stepan regardait sa mère, Carmen Hortensia, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux dorés, achevés de tracer un pentacle au sol. « Tu as fait du bon travail en ramenant cet artefact ici…

\- Je n'ai fait que ce qui était attendu de moi, contredit Stepan.

\- Certes. Mais tu as fait cela au-delà de toute espérance ! contredit Carmen, ah ! Qui aurait cru que j'assisterai une nouvelle fois à une telle guerre… Je dois avouer que cela éveille en moi une certaine impatience, indigne d'une femme d'église ». Elle regarda le pentacle et se tourna vers son fils, qui avait un sourire étrange aux lèvres : « Tu vas pouvoir commencer ».

* * *

Il devait le faire. Il devait rétablir l'honneur des Sofia-Ri, perdu lors de la dernière guerre du Graal. Il devait y arriver. Et il s'était juré de le faire avec le même _Servant_ que sa tante, Sola-Ui, et d'ainsi réussir à ramener le Saint Graal. Le pentacle, la cérémonie d'invocation était bouclée. Il ne restait plus qu'à en prononcer les paroles. Andrew soupira, posa l'artefact en face de lui. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il ne stresse plus. Qu'il se calme. Il se concentra et ferma les yeux, commençant à réciter l'incantation : « Bois, bois, bois, bois et bois. Répète cela cinq fois. Mais détruis-les après être repu !

* * *

« Une base d'argent et d'acier. Une formation de pierre et l'Aqueduc des contrats, poursuivit Nico, les yeux fermés. Et mon ancêtre, le grand maître Schweinorg. Un mur pour arrêter le vent qui souffle, les portes des quatre directions closes. Par la couronne, viens ici et suis la route qui conduit au Royaume ! »

* * *

« Je t'ordonne, ma volonté te fera venir à moi, et ton épée déterminera mon destin, dans le respect des invocations du saint Graal, continua Andrew, le front perlant de sueur. Si tu acceptes ma volonté et ma détermination réponds moi ! »

* * *

« Je jure, récita Stepan, dans l'Eglise de Fuyuki, sous le regard attentif de sa mère, d'être l'incarnation du bien dans ce monde, du bien dans ce monde éternel et de disposer du mal dans ce monde éternel ».

* * *

« Et toi dont la vision n'est que chaos et dont l'esprit n'est que folie, c'est moi qui tiens tes chaînes ! » s'exclama d'une voix forte Thalia, tandis que Sakura la regardait, la tête baissée.

* * *

« Moi les Sept Paradis qui soutiennent la grande Trinité, réponds à mon appel par le Sceau de Commandement, Ô gardiens des cieux ! » acheva Nico. Une lumière aveuglante envahit la pièce et Nico portant son bras devant ses yeux. Au milieu du pentacle, un homme, grand, était apparu. Il se tourna vers Nico, avec un sourire mauvais. Ses cheveux noirs, plutôt longs étaient retenus en queue de cheval habillé d'habits victoriens, un teint pâle, des yeux marron presque orangés. Nico n'avait pas cillé, mais il venait de réaliser ce que cela faisait, de se retrouver face… à lui. Mais il n'avait pas cillé. « Alors me voilà de retour à une époque dont je ne connais rien avec pour _Master_ … un enfant, ricana l'homme avec un sourire cruel. Dis-moi petit… où sommes donc ?

\- Hôpital… Hôpital psychiatrique pour être précis… marmonna Nico en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

\- Mmh… Intéressant… je suppose que l'on peut comparer ça à un asile, non ? demanda l'homme, d'une voix douce, trop douce aux yeux de Nico.

\- On peut, répondit l'enfant d'une voix morne.

\- Je vois… tu as dû faire quelque chose de bien grave pour te faire interner ici à un si jeune âge, non ? demanda l'homme, un sourire glacial aux lèvres qui jurait avec sa voix mielleuse.

\- Si ». Nico expliqua les raisons de son internement et l'homme en face de lui éclata de rire : « Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu avoir meilleur _Master_ que toi, gamin, déclara l'homme avec un sourire. Nous allons faire une bonne équipe toi et moi…

\- Possible. J'attends d'en avoir les preuves, _Assassin,_ rétorqua Nico, souriant.

\- Ainsi donc… monsieur est prudent. Soit. Je vais faire preuve… incessamment sous peu ». L'homme avait dit cela avec un sourire mauvais et sadique, ce qui avait manqué de faire frissonner Nico. Malgré tout, _Assassin_ devenait une porte de sortie de l'endroit où il se trouvait – une porte inespérée jamais il n'aurait pu rêver mieux.


End file.
